


see you soon!! <3

by shou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Tears, this is sso dumb and sweet yeLLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/pseuds/shou
Summary: Three boxes left; three boxes left until Bokuto is really going to get into his parent’s car and leave, leaving Keiji waving goodbye from the curb. Three boxes betweenBokutoliving next door and goodbye.-It's harder saying goodbye than Keiji thought it would be, but it's not always horrible, and things are always okay in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uH i should be working on chap 5 of my o t h e r b o k u a k a f i c so i can stay weLL AHEAD OF THE POSTED CHAPTERS but here i am  
> posting a one shot  
> that i definitely might have written while listening to 'run' by p!nk rip  
> anyways kids lol here we go again  
> unbeta'd bc we publish our crap writing like men

Moving boxes are his new least favorite thing, Keiji decides while staring at the stack remaining in the Bokuto household. He knows the contents, seeing as he helped pack a good deal of them. Of course he helped, of course he agreed even though each thing he carefully packed away made his heart twinge just the tiniest bit, until he feels the pressure building, and he knows it’s going to break soon. Three boxes left; three boxes left until Bokuto is really going to get into his parent’s car and leave, leaving Keiji waving goodbye from the curb. Three boxes between Bokuto living next door and goodbye. 

“Heyo, Aka! I need help up here!” Bokuto’s voice summons, and so Keiji turns and walks up the stairs slowly, deliberately taking his time. 

“Come oooon, I need your smart brain!” 

Keiji can’t help but smile, and his pace picks up enough so he’s in Bokuto’s room in another second. “Yes, Bokuto-san? What did you need?” 

Bokuto is standing with his hands on his hips, staring at the floor. His Fukurodani volleyball jacket and uniform shirt are on the floor, and Keiji isn’t entirely sure what Bokuto needs his help for. 

“I dunno which to give you. Help me!” 

A pause stretches between them, where Keiji just stares at the clothes, then glances up to Bokuto, and back down to the clothes. The pressure on his heart is growing again, and he can feel a lump developing in his throat, but he _will not cry._

“See, the jacket is nice, but the shirt you could just wear! Maybe? Would you do that?” Warm, gold eyes are peering at him, looking curious and sincere and as bright as ever. “Or I could give ya both?” 

Jacket or shirt, it’s such a trivial question. Keiji knows he should just say whichever, as it’s likely Bokuto has already chosen, he just wants Keiji to give an opinion, because Bokuto has always valued his opinion. What a stupid, trivial thing, and Keiji can’t even answer. He’s stuck there, staring at a jacket, while something that feels like a sob is very, very slowly clawing up his chest. Crying will ruin this, crying will make Bokuto not want to leave, and Keiji _knows_ how excited he is to move away to university. It’s all he’s been talking about, after all. University, playing volleyball with Kuroo, meeting new people. Keiji hates it, but he loves the spark in Bokuto’s eye when he talks, and so he listens, he always listens. 

“Um. Akaashi? Earth to Akaashi?” A hand is waved in front of his face, and Keiji startles to attention. 

“Yes, sorry. Either, you may choose,” he finally responds, but his voice is weak, and he can’t look at Bokuto. 

Silence creeps up on them without Keiji realizing it, while he stares at the stupid shirt and jacket, and Bokuto must be looking at him, because Keiji can feel so those eyes glued to his face. But Keiji doesn’t know what to say, what to do, how to act. He’s never had a goodbye like this. This is new, uncharted territory, and Keiji doesn’t like it. 

More words aren’t what break the silence. Bokuto’s arms, warm and wonderfully strong and comforting, wrap around Keiji from the side and draw him close. He huffs out a tiny gasp of surprise, his own arms limp at his sides. 

“Don’t wanna leave you,” Bokuto mumbles, and for the first time since he’s spoken about his move, he doesn’t sound like pure confidence. “I don’t wanna leave and I’m tryin’ really hard to be okay cause I know you’re not.” 

“You’re a moron,” Keiji mutters, lifting his arms to circle Bokuto’s waist, pulling them closer together so he can dip his head and hide his face against Bokuto’s shoulder. “My big, stupid moron.” He’s actually clinging to Bokuto now, his fingers curling into his t-shirt, the edge of desperation finally showing through. 

“Yeah… Yeah, you’re right, like always!” Bokuto laughs, bright and wonderful, and it only makes Keiji hold him tighter, biting his lip as he feels the breath start to rush out of him. 

“I’m gonna give you both, okay?” 

Keiji just nods, and inhales a shaky, stuttering breath. 

“Okay,” Bokuto hums to himself and presses his nose into Keiji’s hair, not moving away an inch. “Okay, we’re okay. It’s gonna be okay.” 

The reassurances do nothing to calm Keiji. Instead, it is those words that finally break his composure, and a full fledged sob wracks his body with a shudder, muffled against Bokuto’s shoulder while he clings to Bokuto, probably too tight for comfort. Breathing isn’t a smooth process in that moment, too broken up by dry sobs, as he’s still trying to stop them from really coming out. 

“You can cry, Keiji. Crying is good, sometimes, to relieve stress.” The fact those are the same words Keiji said to Bokuto over a year ago, when he first found his senior in a true meltdown, that fact shatters the dam Keiji has been keeping up. Big, ugly tears come spilling out of his eyes, clumping his eyelashes and getting all over Bokuto’s shirt, while Bokuto just holds him and doesn’t shush him, just let’s Keiji cry and keeps him safe in his arms. 

Keiji’s tears are not pretty, and his face is red and blotchy and his eyes feel puffy, his bangs mussed and pointing in odd directions from being pressed up against Bokuto’s shoulder, but when he pulls away, Bokuto raises a hands to cradle his face, smiling. 

“You’re really, gorgeous, ya know. Like, wow! You’re just… you’re amazing, Keiji.” 

Ugly sniffling and a watery laugh is Keiji’s response, leaning into Bokuto’s warm palm, the tears still spilling out of his wide eyes. 

“Now come on. We gotta get those last boxes.” 

Keiji nods, again, wiping his nose on his sleeve even if it’s gross and he’ll cringe later. He pulls away from the hug, and reaches down to pick up the jacket and shirt. The jacket he pulls on, the shirt he holds carefully to his chest. With a little nod from Bokuto, they walk down the steps slowly, while Keiji scrubs at his eyes and fixes his hair. 

They’re both quiet as Bokuto and Keiji carry the last three boxes to the car, fitting them carefully into the trunk with the rest. It’s Keiji who closes the door on the trunk, and turns to nod to Bokuto’s father who’s standing by the driver’s door. He gets into the car and starts it, while Bokuto and Keiji stand on the curb, both looking at the ground. They had a hug. Do they hug again? It seems neither know, as they shuffle awkwardly before Bokuto starts walking around to get into the car too. 

The car door is open and Bokuto is almost getting in when Keiji goes flying towards him, arms outstretched for another hug. Bokuto barely has time to turn and catch him, as Keiji’s arms loop around his neck and Bokuto stumbles, but they don’t fall, and Akaashi is on his tiptoes and Bokuto is practically lifting him, and both are hugging each other too tightly and hanging on for dear life. 

“I’ll miss you,” Keiji isn’t crying, he’s determined. 

“I’m gonna miss you too!” Bokuto responds, then quickly adds, “I already do, actually.” 

“Text me.” 

“Of course!” 

“Call me.” 

“Duh!” 

“Visit.” 

“As ya wish!” 

“I love you.” 

Bokuto goes still for a moment, then just pulls Keiji impossibly closer, and even though they’re both squeezing each other, Bokuto’s embrace is gentle. 

“I love you too, Keiji. See you soon?” 

“See you soon, Koutarou.” 

Finally, they let go. Keiji steps back while Bokuto gets into the car, and flashes a smile through the window. 

Keiji returns it. 

Eye contact has never been favorable to Keiji, but he holds Bokuto’s gaze as the car slowly pulls away, leaving him standing in the middle of the street, a uniform shirt cradled to his chest, a too big jacket wrapping him in comfort. He watches the car disappear around the bend, and turns to walk home. As he’s walking, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and pulls it out quickly. He knows who it will be. 

 

[14:22:48]

> > > Received from: Bokuto

_hey hey see you soon!!! <3 <3 <3 ovo >v< !!!_

 

Keiji is smiling, and maybe crying again a little, as he types out a response. 

 

[14:22:56] 

> > > Sent to: Bokuto

_See you soon. <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> LOL RIP  
> what was this  
> yells  
> im on tumblr  
> http://4hoots.tumblr.com/  
> its lit  
> (but listen yall should go,, check out my multi chap bokuaka fic,,,, its about magical owl prince akaashi and a very confused bokuto,,, gonna have some kuroken and even possibly a lil bita bokuakakuroken bc im in poly ship h e llllll)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9108655  
> ye  
> im desperate


End file.
